


那个仁下床就翻脸8-11

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123





	那个仁下床就翻脸8-11

8.

三天后。

深夜，私人家宴。

中本悠太懊恼的看着眼前逐渐热闹起来的大厅，门口接连不断走进盛邀的客人，人流量越多，董思成就越发的不自在。

他撇了一眼站在最中央与他人侃侃而谈的老爷子，在把董思成哄好后，他深吸一口气，有了决定。

董思成担忧的看着中本悠太渐渐离去的背影，兴致缺缺的躲在大厅的角落。

他靠在墙上，手里还拿着中本悠太递来的酒杯，只要视线稍微一抬他就能看见位于大厅中央的玻璃展柜。那一幅幅最熟悉不过的作品正刺着他的眼，带给他成倍的羞耻感。

他偏头看了一眼离自己不过几米远，正交谈甚欢的几人。

自家的弟弟正和罗家的孩子一起聊天，而此刻已经开始和老爷子低语的中本悠太，时而抬眸望向自己。  
董思成知道，中本悠太正在和老爷子解释他们二人的关系。

思绪万千，他又回忆起归国前一周的某个下午。

老爷子突然联系到自己想要看看他的设计作品，说着恭喜自己学业有成的话时还不忘打趣道想要为他办一个新人展览会。

董思成当时以为，老爷子只是在夸赞自己的时候顺带开个人情玩笑，秉持着心里对爷爷的尊敬，他就听话的把设计稿都给交了出去，而那些稿子里，最近几日画的有，两三年前在学校随意涂的也有。

但他怎么也没想到，老爷子当真给他开了个作品展览会，还是在这样的场合。  
在如此之多的名人面前把他的草稿纸框起来展出，简直就是对他的公然处刑。

老爷子这样子剑走偏锋，其实还是为了撮合他和李帝努。

一想到这儿，董思成就觉得头疼。

明明他一直把李帝努当作弟弟，明明二人相处的时间可以拿小时来计算。

为什么老爷子会产生这种想法。。。

事实说话。

他和李帝努，当真是八杆子打不到一起去。

兴许外人只知风骨正茂董思成，却不知这人身边已有了意气风发的中本悠太。

老爷子还未提出口的婚约，就已被他们二人提前扼杀。

这也是为什么他现在乖巧的站在一边，由中本悠太一人向老人解释的原因。

董思成叹了口气，收回目光后只有站在这里安静的等待。

纸醉金迷，灯红酒绿。

大家族大企业的私人宴会虽说隐秘，但依旧映射出了上流社会的资本与奢侈。

黄仁俊没有参加过这样的宴会，更没有在大厅随处一晃就能看见最近电视上极为活跃的面孔的经历。

他有些紧张的理了理西装衣领，视线略过摆放在最中央排成一排的玻璃展柜，他才想起那些是罗渽民所说的展出的设计品。

金色的下墩，白色的透明展柜，正方形的玻璃柜里陈列的，有画，也有设计图。

避开正在交谈或偶尔围成圈的人们，黄仁俊靠近了中央的展览柜。

那些摆放在散着暖灯上的作品，像是出自经验尚浅的人之手。

单线勾勒未完成的初稿，泼墨渲染的单色古风画，色彩硬朗且分明的油彩，填色均匀已见大概的时装稿。  
那些极浅的笔画下，都看不到太多资历丰富的影子。

也不知道李家的人在想什么，为何要把这些算不上大成的作品摆出来，供大家欣赏。

黄仁俊疑惑的皱眉，视线下移时瞥见了那位于右下角作者的签名。

winwin。

“winwin。。。。。”

简单的几个字母，奇怪的笔名。

黄仁俊随意的拿了一杯服务人员托盘上的香槟，高脚杯中淡黄色的液体冒着的气泡，一排排的从杯底向上窜。

他百无聊赖的在大厅走着，时而停驻欣赏那些不成熟却颇有创意的作品，时而抿一口香醇的酒液，看一看身边熟悉的面孔。

悄悄打量着。。看见这个人是前些日子绯闻闹的满天飞的歌手。。。那个人是演技极佳的老牌演员。。。  
而陌生的人，光看行为举止就能推断出并不简单的身份。

这样漫无目的的走动和打量，黄仁俊突然觉得自己参加这样的宴会没有任何意义。

觥筹交错，刺激眼球的华丽聚宴，对于他来说是陌生的，也是新奇的，但更多的却是不适应。

他孤单的彷佛置身于另一个世界，如此格格不入。

就在他看着面前偶尔经过的女士，身着长长的礼服拖过暗红色的地毯时，他的指缝间滑过一阵温热，修长的手指突然被人扣紧。

伴随着一阵香气，熟悉的人踩着熟悉的步子，在调皮的转了个圈后站定在他的面前。

来人暖着嗓音，是沁过酒香的甘甜。

“来之前怎么不和我说一声？我好去门口接你。”

黄仁俊一愣，他抬起头在对上那人的视线后，才放松了突然紧绷的身体。

每一次都是这样出其不意，频繁到他好像已经习以为常。

一个随时都在散发魅力的发光体，耀眼的总是能吸引所有人目光的男孩正笑着看着自己。

罗渽民一身暗红色丝绒西装，鲜艳张扬的颜色里还带着一丝沉稳。

黄仁俊低头撇了一眼二人缠在一起的指尖，没有立即挣开，更像是找到了能依赖的温暖，无法产生厌烦感。

“不想麻烦你。。。”

他淡淡的说道，话语里还带点小小的别扭。

罗渽民先是愣了一下，在听清黄仁俊小声又扭捏的回答后，稍微张开手指，攒紧了那人的手心。

这个人已经不再拒绝他，开始纵然自己。

罗渽民微笑着把人拉到自己跟前，声音里带了点神秘。

“走吧，跟着我。。。我带你去认识几个朋友。。。”

话落，他便转身换了个方向，拉着黄仁俊朝大厅的最里侧走去。

黄仁俊先是不习惯的迟疑，看了一眼那人在灯光下变得更加柔顺的粉色头发后，才又慢慢放下戒备。

他没有再抵抗，而是任由那人牵着。

“。。。。。。”

“你之前和我说这是李家的私人宴会，那张邀请函里也提到了李帝努的名字，所以这场宴会是他们家置办的吗？”

熙熙攘攘，在穿梭人群的空档里，黄仁俊问出了心里的疑惑。

“可。。既然是私人宴会，为什么会邀请这么多外人？甚至还有设计品展览。。”

走在前面的罗渽民故意放慢了脚步，与他并肩而行。

“大概是因为这次董家的两个儿子从巴黎回来，爷爷为了给他们接风洗尘吧。。。”

罗渽民沉思了一下回答道。

这次宴会展览的作品大多来自董家的大儿子，或许是因为迎接那人回国，也或许是爷爷一直和董家人交好。

但如此明目的标榜。。的确有些过分了。。。

这已经不排除爷爷带着其他目的来举办此次宴会。

9.

黄仁俊跟着罗渽民见到了那人口中要为他介绍，搭桥认识的新朋友，也见到了那些有优有劣的作品的拥有者，取了独特笔名的董思成。

他还见到了董思成的弟弟，一个染着薄荷色发色，连身上也带着股淡淡薄荷味的钟辰乐。

开朗活泼的孩子和朴志晟是同龄人，二人一个在国内读书，一个在国外求学，同样因为世家关系，两位小朋友的友谊一直维持的很好。

也许是有玩伴陪在身边，朴志晟好像多了几分底气，在看见罗渽民和黄仁俊拉拉扯扯分不开的时候，也俏咪咪的抓住了钟辰乐的小手。

还未成年，也没分化的两个小孩当着众人面前黏黏糊糊，罗渽民一阵语塞，只能撇开眼当作没看见。

不在状态的董思成和他们打过招呼之后就一直看着不远处正在交谈的中本悠太和老爷子。

罗渽民指着那身穿蓝色西装一头红发的男子给黄仁俊认识，说那人是自己的哥哥。

当黄仁俊意识到罗渽民的哥哥弟弟，三人都不是一个姓的时候，罗渽民才向他解释，说他们是同父异母的兄弟。

不太擅长在这种场合聊天讲话的黄仁俊突然觉得头有些晕，他伸手拉了拉罗渽民的衣角，和那人说自己想去一下洗手间，罗渽民便关心的转身询问他要不要陪同着一起去。

黄仁俊摇摇头拒绝了。  
他可还没娇弱到这种地步。

黄仁俊走后，中本悠太和老爷子结束了谈话。

那人来到董思成身边，鼓励似的捏捏他的肩，示意他开心一点，而后又向罗渽民交代，说爷爷有话问你。

不清楚现状的罗渽民看着自家亲哥只有点头答应。

当罗渽民揣着疑惑来到老爷子身旁时，他还能看见那人眼里消散不去的失落和荒诞。

老爷子见着他过来，那满是愁容的脸才有了一丝笑容。

“爷爷你找我有什么事吗。”

“。。。。。。”

“娜娜啊，你看见小诺了吗？”

老人停顿了一下，开口便亲切的叫着他的乳名。

李帝努？

罗渽民一愣，不明白为何爷爷会问起那人来，明明是他的孙子，还有人会比老人更清楚李帝努的行踪吗？

“帝努。。。他不在大厅吗？”

罗渽民有些迟疑的问道。

“不在。。。我守了半个小时也不见那孩子，电话打不通，人也没来，我这里正着急呢，所以才把你叫来问问。”

老爷子的头发已经花白，着急说话的时候眼角会堆上细密的皱纹。

“我也不太清楚。。。”

罗渽民摇摇头，的确不知道李帝努现在人在何处，毕竟上周在李楷灿家里见过面以后，二人就没有联系了。

“爷爷您找他有急事吗？”

老爷子见罗渽民都摇头说不知道，和孙子关系最好的孩子也不清楚，一时慌了神。

“不是什么急事。。。就是。。。”

老爷子话说到一半，忍不住看了一眼站在不远处的中本悠太正和董思成，想起刚才悠太那孩子对自己所说的话，当下只有无奈的叹气和摇头。

说到底还是他这个老头子自以为是，点错了鸳鸯谱，给别人造成了不必要的麻烦。

罗渽民一愣，不太明白老人话里的意思，他有些疑惑，却还是礼貌的没有先问出口。

这样的聚会，李帝努本不应该缺席。

怀揣着对那人的关心，罗渽民准备再次询问老爷子缘由的时候，他的手机不适时宜的响了起来。

罗渽民抱歉的看了一眼老人，拿着手机示意自己先去角落接个电话。

此时已经把注意力放到别处的老爷子不在意的点头，他看着罗渽民背对自己走远的身影，依旧是不放心的叫来贴身的管家，吩咐道。

“你去查查少爷现在人在哪里。”

夜里微凉，冷风顺着袖管往衣服里面钻，让人立刻精神了几分，同时也吹散了在华丽酒会下不适应的眩晕。

黄仁俊只身一人走在与大厅相连的走廊里，大理石花纹的地板砖被他的皮鞋踩出嗒嗒的响声。

他解开黑色西装独有的一颗纽扣，走进了空无一人的卫生间。

打开水龙头听着哗哗的流水声，看着瓷盆里的水流渐渐循环成一个水涡，他往脸上拍了一些冷水，盯着对面的镜子发呆。

母亲的电话在无形中给他施加了一层压力，让他忍不住去想黄旭熙的事，心里乱成一团，本就压抑了几天的情绪在孤身一人的时候尽数爆发。

他的低烧一直没好，连着四五天身体都发烫发热，没有力气但依旧坚持着工作。

想着自己发烧一定和那夜的不节制有关，他又开始怪罪自己不够小心，不够谨慎。

黄仁俊朝着镜子里的自己微笑，却发现自己的笑比哭还要难看。

明明就是一个omega，为什么老是逞强自己去做一些不适合他这个性别的事。

黄仁俊叹了口气，发现自己的眼眶有些发红，就连一直平静的腺体也开始散着热气。

突然觉得不对劲，黄仁俊皱着眉站直了身体。

怎么回事。。。为什么他的身体这么热。。。

那压抑于脖后腺体的信息素在一点点外泄，淡淡的树叶香缓慢升华，最后开始夹杂一些玛格丽特的酒香。

黄仁俊一愣，才闻到自己的信息素不知何时已经带了几分那alpha的味道，时隔不到一周，他的腺体又开始燥热起来。

这分明。。。就是再次发情的迹象。。。

黄仁俊不可置信的看着镜子里逐渐变得红润的自己，眼皮跟着一跳。

这才过了几天？为什么第二次发情阶段来的这么快？暂时标记不应该持续很长时间吗。。。？

或许是因为他此前和alpha结合过的原因，他的身体开始变得和以往不同，经历发情期，他不再是那个不需要安慰的omega。。。

黄仁俊猛的吸了口气，他双手撑在洗手台的台檐上，额上开始冒细密的冷汗。

没有带抑制剂，他恐怕是要完蛋了。。。

正在奋力抵抗着那一波又一波上涌的虚弱感，那忽远忽近的谈笑声瞬间让他僵住了身体。

有人来了。。。？

黄仁俊一惊，连忙关了眼前一直放着水的龙头，他屏着呼吸钻进最后一个厕所隔间，又裹紧了外套盖住自己的腺体。

如若说第一次能幸运的遇见的那个alpha，那么现在又有谁能来帮他呢。。。。

10.

罗渽民和黄仁俊分开才不过二十分钟，他在这边等待和爷爷聊天的时候，接到了钟辰乐的电话。

小朋友在电话里着急到语无伦次，一直反复说着让他赶紧去大厅外面的卫生间。

等到了地方，看见钟辰乐和朴志晟围在卫生间门口，并且空气里还飘着omega发情时才有的浓烈信息素的时候，他才反应过来。

还没分化的两个小朋友努力的阻止着几个想要冲进卫生间的，陌生的alpha。

罗渽民嗅到了那股熟悉的龙舌兰味，脸色一沉，便立刻释放了属于他的，那股灼烧到彷佛能让人窒息的强烈酒香。

alpha之间也有优胜劣汰，三五九等。

属于罗渽民的，过于强势的信息素很快就击溃了几个陌生alpha的气势。

他暗淡了眼眸，盯着那几个人冷冷的说道。

“给我滚。”

“。。。。。。”

罗渽民吞吐着缠绕在他每一次呼吸里的香气，追着那香甜的龙舌兰果香，一点点靠近，寻觅着来到了卫生间最里面的隔间。

而此刻的黄仁俊正躲在狭小的储物间里，靠在储物柜边，努力的抵抗着，挣扎着。

他的外套早就被脱下扔在一旁，在渐渐模糊的意识里，理智快要被疯狂上涌的难耐所吞噬。

那并没有落锁的隔间门被罗渽民打开后，彷佛掺了蜜的香味从他的每一个神经探过，让他的喉咙发胀，身体发热。

黄仁俊抬起头，迷茫的看向站在眼前的罗渽民时，整个身体都在跟着发抖。

罗渽民心下一紧，连忙上前握住黄仁俊的手，轻轻的在那人的耳边叹道。

“别怕，我来了。”

短短的一句话，更像是一个魔咒，入了耳，让本来还颤栗害怕的人安定了不少。

罗渽民藏了一份私心。

他没有找别人来帮忙，也没有让朴志晟和钟辰乐去找抑制剂，而是让他们帮自己保密。

对谁都不要说，他自己来过这里。。。

罗渽民知道自己想要什么，想做什么。在这个时候，如果那人需要抚慰，那么就由他主动靠近。

罗渽民颤着手解开那人的衬衣，此前被拉扯的发皱的领带也已胡乱散开，挂在黄仁俊的脖子上摇摇欲坠。

白色衬衣扣子在罗渽民修长的指尖里，一个个滑开，黄仁俊的衣领每敞开一点，那甜腻的香气就浓郁一分。

黄仁俊闭着眼睛呼散热气，不同于上一次，没有喝醉即使是处于发情期，他也依旧保留着一点理智，没有立即去回应罗渽民的动作。

即使眼前的alpha可以帮助他，让他解脱。

衬衣被褪去，黄仁俊的上半身裸露在空气中，冰凉的墙面和身上的温度相差出一股极与极的火热。

那白皙的，精瘦的，完美的身躯也全部展示在罗渽民的眼前。

他细嫩的皮肤带着一点粉，此前被李帝努留下来的痕迹没有完全消失，好了七七八八的掐痕和吻痕在身上留下淡淡的红色印子，看得罗渽民眼神一暗。

他知道那是谁留下的，内心控制不住的升腾起一股妒忌感。

罗渽民吞咽口水去润已经干涩的喉咙，他凑过去，低头直接咬上了黄仁俊的肩膀。  
用力的一咬，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一圈牙印。

“唔！”  
黄仁俊疼的呜咽了一声。

他坐在储物桌上，下意识的去推罗渽民，在伸手施力之前就被那人抓住了手腕，稍微用力罗渽民就把他的手臂交叉按在脑袋上方。

罗渽民的信息素在这个时候已经抑制不住完全散了出来，浓烈的，比李帝努的玛格丽特还要沉溺几分的酒香呼啸着席卷了黄仁俊的神经。

那过分的酒香吸入一点点，就好像上了瘾，再也戒不掉。

地狱龙舌兰，味道如其名，烈火灼烧，好像要烫过心肺，把黄仁俊的骨头给一起热化。

他的意识开始变得模糊起来。

黄仁俊勉强的睁开眼睛去看那人，罗渽民的粉色发丝已经被汗湿，好像留下的汗水都带着一点粉红，那人低着头时而啃咬自己的脖子，时而去吻他的锁骨。

罗渽民的信息素，和他本人真的一点也不符合。

那浓郁到好像掉进一口酒缸的信息素，毫不温柔的冲击着他的腺体，那精致又美丽的脸庞却依旧带着浅浅的笑意，那俯身亲吻的动作也是克制和留滞。

为什么这个人的身上，有着这么多的极与极？

黄仁俊喘息着，任由那人舔过自己胸前的红粒，在吸吮之后留下淡淡的口水痕迹。

他红着眼角，瞧着罗渽民那过于精致的五官，忍不住问道。

“罗渽民。。。你当真不是一个omega吗。。。。”

“。。。。。。”

罗渽民一愣，嘴上的力道没控制好，咬上黄仁俊胸前肌肤时惹得身前人一痛。

omega？？

他看上去。。。像是一个omega。。。而不是alpha？？！！

罗渽民停了嘴上的动作，抬头和那人的视线起平，瞧着黄仁俊认真且没有半点玩笑的双眼，他竟然给气的笑出声。

“你觉得我应该是一个omega？”

黄仁俊没有说话，只是盯着罗渽民的眼睛看，那人细长又漂亮的眼睛带着长而扑扇的睫毛，细密的，像一把小刷子。

眉眼精致到，光凭一个笑意就能迷惑住人。

对啊，这样的外貌，怎么可能是alpha？

那人极爱撒娇，鲜活又亮丽，如果不是吐息都带着酒的醇香，他真的要好生怀疑罗渽民的第二性别。

罗渽民见黄仁俊不讲话，那带着怀疑的，赤裸的目光都好像在直白的质问自己。

‘罗渽民，你不是alpha，你不行。’

单一的，箭头指向明确的在怀疑他的能力。

罗渽民深吸一口气，压着吐词中的愤怒。

“好。。。那我就让你亲自验证。。。我到底是一个omega，还是alpha。。。”

纠缠的热气带给黄仁俊强烈的危机感。

他看着那人开始退后宽衣解带，甚至粗鲁的取下领带，把他没什么力气的双手绑在一起，直接向上挂在了那本应悬挂背包的挂钩上。

离着桌面还有距离的挂钩瞬间就带着他的身体上扬了几分，黄仁俊睁大了眼睛，有些后悔质疑那人的第二性别。

到现在，他的手是真的使不上力了。

罗渽民低着头解自己的裤子，挥手一扯，那黑色的皮带就啪嗒一声被丢在地上。  
他继而舔了舔嘴角，像是在进行用餐前的祷告，对着黄仁俊的身体呼口热气。

黄仁俊有些慌张，只见那人凑近来直接吻上他的唇。

细腻的吻是他想象中的美好，不知那人是不是因为拍戏有了经验，连亲吻的时候都能带着节奏能让自己与那人一起换气。

柔软的唇上下交合，舔着口腔内壁把舌尖的往上带，一深一浅的亲吻，在时而呼出的热息中变得滑腻起来。

像是身经百战的高手在调教不经世事的白兔，罗渽民的双手摸过黄仁俊的肋骨与脊背，顺着腰线探进了他的裤子里。

黄仁俊被亲的迷迷糊糊，在热意下只感觉自己的裤子在摩擦，带起一阵风后，他下半身的衣物被揪着一起脱下。

比第一次还要禁欲和不堪的，此时的黄仁俊身不着一物，双手手腕被绑着挂在了脑袋上方的挂钩里。  
他脖子上吊着一直未被取下的黑色领带，像一条绸带，孤零零的躺在他的肌肤间。

罗渽民倒是衣冠楚楚，只脱去了一半的裤子，露出了分明的人鱼线。  
他上前搂住黄仁俊的腰，在已经溃败如水的洞穴里摸索，手指伸进内壁捣弄，引出更多的液体。

黄仁俊看着自己这幅模样，羞耻的闭上眼睛。

因为没有醉，他的意识还在，他还认得出眼前的人是谁。

前一周还只能在电视上看到的人，到了现在，竟然与他在这小小的空间里做出这样的事来。

但是不管他再怎么羞赧，身体的渴望却骗不了人。

罗渽民越逗弄，他就越想往那人身上贴。

黄仁俊实在是受不了那人的手指在自己体内的搅动，便伸脚踢了踢那人的小腿。

“你别弄了。。。要上。。就。。就快点。。”

罗渽民低着眉轻笑，听到那人带着倔意的妥协，听话的收回了乱动的手指。

他往前站了几分，把自己的裤子脱下，露出了早已挺拔的性器。

罗渽民环住黄仁俊的腰，把那人拉着向自己靠近。

“现在，就是向你验证的最好时刻。。。”

话落，还不等黄仁俊反应过来，那炙热的物体就跟着进了他的后穴。

陡然一惊。  
omega的身体，天生就是为了适配alpha存在，那被包裹着的温热却没有给他带来任何开疆扩土的疼痛。

罗渽民抓住黄仁俊的腰，扶着那人的臀开始往里面抽送，一下又一下带着浅浅的水声，黄仁俊立刻就烧红了脸。

他抿着唇不敢大声叫出来，就只能跟着低吟。而此时开始享受交合带来快意的罗渽民，开始释放更加浓郁的信息素。

果实的香甜一旦被酒香浇灌，就立刻变得蓬勃，连带着身体一块儿越发浪荡起来。

那残留与腺体中最后的玛格丽特酒香，也被眼前霸道的地狱龙舌兰给尽数吞噬。

被罗渽民抽动的动作带着向上起伏时，挂勾早已挂不住有了空隙的领带结，黄仁俊的手臂掉下，没了拉力，就软塌塌的绕过罗渽民的肩挂在了那人的脑后。  
倒是更方便了二人的贴合。

罗渽民像是故意的在展示自己的体力，一下下的冲击要刺激得黄仁俊叫不出声来才罢休。

他干脆的把人抱起来肏弄，手臂在用力的时候贴现出结实的肌肉线，大腿肌也跟着自己的动作浮动，在每一次结合的时候颠出节奏。

罗渽民大力到好像要把囊袋也给塞进去。

黄仁俊半眯着眼睛，被动的跟着罗渽民一起沉沦，他咬着牙，却还是忍不住发出甜腻的叫声，一点点的在空气中消散变成最勾人的呻吟。

“你慢点。。。啊。。”

黄仁俊抓着罗渽民的肩，说的话结结巴巴，因为太快，身下穴口的软肉被抽插着塞进又带出，滋滋的水声在静谧的卫生间里放大百倍。  
他的眼睛越发的红，就越发惹人怜爱。

平时板着脸，不爱开玩笑又时常认真的人，现在依赖在他的身上屈服于自己的威势，只能示弱的讨好。  
罗渽民快要喜欢死这样的黄仁俊。

黄仁俊抱着罗渽民的肩，在呜咽中与那人一起喘息，渐渐深入的快感让二人的动作变得更加激烈。

就在情到深处时，卫生间的门口传来一阵清晰的脚步声。

黄仁俊一惊，下半身时顿时紧张的收缩，刺激的罗渽民眼前一白，差点要射出来。

“有人要过来了。。。”

黄仁俊立马闭上嘴不在哼叫，他推了推罗渽民的肩，示意那人停下来。  
要是在这种场合被发现了，那就完蛋了。。。

而此时的罗渽民咬着唇，停了动作，他掐着黄仁俊的臀瓣，在那人耳边吹风。

“那你求求我。。求我。。我就停下来。。。”

话落，罗渽民便开始继续动作，他看着黄仁俊眼里的不置信和惊慌，没有告诉那人他早已在卫生间门口立了‘不得进入，正在维修’的牌子。

他就是想要看看眼前人会怎么做。

黄仁俊一愣，身下的快意再次传来，他有些焦急，连眼角都开始泛着泪花。

他看着一直坏笑逗弄自己的罗渽民，没有办法，只能软了语气求饶。

“罗渽民，渽民。。你停下来，我求求你。。。”

黄仁俊软了语气，声音带上了欢愉时的嘶哑和甜腻，他又凑近了那人的耳边，轻声说道。

“娜娜，你放过我好不好。。。”

啪嗒一声，罗渽民脑中的线好像尽数断开。

黄仁俊带着哭腔的一声‘娜娜’不但没有疲软了罗渽民的欲望，反而是像打开了什么开关一样，惹的那人全身紧绷。

‘你完蛋了。。。你这个勾人的妖精。’

罗渽民眼神一暗，顾不得黄仁俊如何的惊讶和抗拒，他一个转身，把人抵在墙上，有了着力点后开始更加猛烈的进攻。

如果说刚才还保留着一点理智，那么现在的他就是一头没有节制的困兽。

黄仁俊吓的浑身一僵，他看着红了眼的罗渽民，心里在慌张的同时竟然开始不可遏制的期待起来。

。。。不对

他在期待什么。。。

为什么会想要罗渽民继续这样做下去。。？

脑海里的疑问还没得到答案，身下的饱胀感便开始了再一次的抽动。

黄仁俊难耐的仰着头呻吟，再也拒绝不了这样的性爱。

罗渽民开始吻他的脸颊，咬他的耳垂。

下身的肏动一次比一次快，在纯白的如奶油的溢泄下，结合之处的敏感点被一次次挤压，让他也忍不住射出来，尽数喷洒到罗渽民的衣服上。

罗渽民抓着黄仁俊的脖子，去亲吻他的喉结与腺体。

手指从那人的小臂滑落，继而握上那人已经疲软的根柱，按住端口，再一次上下套弄起来。

刚刚发泄过的黄仁俊根本经不起第二次的折腾，后方是不断往身体肏入的粗大，前面又是被紧紧握住开始新番的挑逗。

他扬起脖子想要拒绝，却依旧拦不住罗渽民进一步的侵袭。

在一次次好似你追我赶的交合下，罗渽民大力的向上一颠，终于撬开了黄仁俊体内的生殖腔。

他全身一麻，好像被勒住了脖颈，不敢在有所动弹，黄仁俊流着泪去看罗渽民的眼，才发现那人也同样压抑着，忍耐只差一步就能永远标记的动作。

“不可以。。。”

黄仁俊轻微的摇头，泪水也跟着从眼角滑落。

罗渽民呼了口气，知道现在还不是时候，他低着头低吼了一声，果断的抽出性器，射在了那人体外。

黄仁俊闭上眼，颤抖着叹息，罗渽民就跟着凑近亲吻他的眼角。

回味着，那步入云端即刻升华的快意，像温润的泉水席卷过每一寸肌肤，引领所有的感官。

从此致死缠绵。

两看不相厌。

11.

天刚蒙蒙亮，李帝努就从床上惊醒，他半眯着眼睛，因为头疼忍不住去按发胀的太阳穴。

手臂从被子中滑过，在碰到自己裸露的上半身后，李帝努有了一瞬间的迟疑。

他深吸一口气，闻到了空中浅浅的，属于omega的味道。。。

“！！！！”

他一惊，连忙从床上坐起来。

白色的被子顺着肩膀滑下，露出了他精壮的上半身，衣服不知何时扔在了地上，就连裤子也松松垮垮，皮带被解开吊在腰上。

李帝努愣了一下，在看见身边位置还躺着一个人后，脸色瞬间一变。

他还记得昨夜在酒吧喝酒，想着拖一拖时间在去参加宴会，却没想到凑到身边搭讪的人一个接着一个，缠着他饮下一杯杯烈酒。

直到喝下一杯味道有些奇怪的红酒后，他的意识开始变得模糊，茫然混沌中又被人搀扶着送到了床上。

在之后。  
他就不记得了。。。

李帝努皱着眉看了一眼那背对着自己，露出白皙肩头的人。

黑色的长发。

是一个女人。

李帝努咬着牙啧了一声，也不管宿醉后的身体有多难受，下了床便开始穿戴衣物，兴许是他起身的动作太大，那睡着的女人也跟着醒来。

李帝努系着衬衣袖口的动作一僵，一阵窸窣的起床声后，女人纤细又白皙的手臂穿过他的臂弯，从后面拥住了他。

他低头看着那染着红色甲油的指甲，有些烦躁的叹了口气，他神色一沉，转过身捏着那人的手腕把人甩回床上。

敞着怀，衣服还没有完全穿好，李帝努俯视着坐在床上的人，盯着那眼里还带着半分依赖和惊讶的女子，神情冰冷如同染上冬霜。

“又是一个不自量力，使了卑劣手段想要上位的贱人。”

剩余一点电量的手机开始叮叮作响，李帝努皱着眉看了一眼被扔在沙发上的手机，不耐烦的看了一眼早已被自己吓坏的女人，转身拿起电话按了接通键。

却不想而知，自己刚接通电话，那床上的人就开始小声的啜泣，像是在埋冤自己过于粗鲁的行为。

李帝努的唇抿成一条直线，他再次凑到女人身边，伸手捂住了那人的嘴巴。

“你给我安分一点。”

他警告着，手上在一点点用力，捏着女人的小脸开始发白，那人睁大了眼睛，似乎没有想过昨夜灯下惆怅而俊美的男人，会换上现如今这样阴霾而冷淡的表情。

她立刻收了声，泪水却止不住的往下掉，滑落进李帝努的指缝。

然而那人没有一点的怜香惜玉，丝毫不顾自己手上的力度下的有多重。

他偏过头，把耳朵附在手机上。

“喂。”

昨夜，罗渽民抱着黄仁俊绕开大厅，从地下室离开，然后开着私家车避开所有外人的视线把他送回了家。

因为担心回自己的公寓会被蹲点的私生粉看见，罗渽民就直接在黄仁俊家睡了一晚。

第二天，那人为了赶行程早起，即将离去的时候抱着他，亲了亲他的额头，低耳轻声细语。

“乖乖休息。晚上等我回来。”

黄仁俊虽然睡的迷糊，却还是听见了这句话。

直到黄仁俊睡到自然醒，睁开眼来才发现，那人早在他入睡时暂时标记了自己。

黄仁俊看着熟悉的天花板，摸了摸已经退散热气并恢复平静的腺体。

他把头埋进软绵绵的枕头里，闻着那交缠不散的，属于两个人的信息素味道。

或许是因为昨夜‘激烈’的运动，出了一身汗后，那持续的低烧竟然有了好转，身体变得不在难受。

而罗渽民看上去霸道却又温柔的动作没有给他带来不适，更没在他的身上留下可怖的痕迹。

只是肩膀上的几个牙印尤为明显罢了。

倒是他把罗渽民的脖子给咬出了好些红印。

黄仁俊挣扎着坐起来准备起床时，门口就传来一阵焦急的门铃和敲门声。

还在疑惑这个时间点会有什么人来拜访，黄仁俊下了床取了衣柜里的一件外套，随便搭在肩上去往玄关开门。

等打开门带起一阵屋外的冷风后，黄仁俊迟疑了一下才看清站在门外的人。  
熟悉的脸庞映入视线，惊得黄仁俊僵住开门的动作。

那身着黑衣黑裤的人正倚着门边，见他打开门，就抬头朝着自己微微一笑。

只是那笑容里满是憔悴和无奈。

“哥？！！”

黄仁俊一愣，这才反应过来那高挑的男人是自己许久不曾见面的亲哥。

“你怎么跑到这儿来了！？”

明明这个时间应该在部队里训练，为什么会出现在这里。。。

黄旭熙站直了身体，没有立即回答他的话，只是垂着头淡然一笑。

那人好像很疲惫，眼下乌青一片，连胡茬也冒出不少来。

黄仁俊何时见过这样沉默颓靡的黄旭熙？

“还是进来再说吧。。。”

他皱着眉，有些心疼的搂住那人的胳膊把黄旭熙往屋里带，虽然不清楚那人到底发生了什么，但直觉告诉他，这一切与一定和母亲电话中说的退婚脱不了干系。

黄旭熙点点头，顺着他的动作往屋里走，却在抬脚往前迈的时候，脚尖磕上门框，身体不稳的向下倒。

黄仁俊吓了一跳，连忙伸手去接那人。

但由于体型差异，他又怎么可能完全稳住黄旭熙高瘦健壮的身体？

黄仁俊连连退后，在门框前苦苦支撑，而黄旭熙好像是体力不支，眼前一阵发黑，完全把重心放在了他的身上。

此时此刻，在外人眼里，他们的动作就像是黄旭熙在抓着黄仁俊的小臂，要把那人扛在肩上挟持带走一样。

黄仁俊刚想着如果这个时候被外人看见可能会引起误会的，面对着家门的电梯就‘叮’的一声打开来。  
电梯里站着一个人，门向着两边慢慢打开的时候，那人就快要和他对上眼。

黄仁俊面色一僵，尴尬着连忙低头回避。

而电梯里一身正装的男人，先是在原地停顿了一下，反应过来后便立刻跑了过来。

“你在干什么？放开他！”

熟悉的声音还带着隐匿的怒气，惊的黄仁俊赶忙抬头去瞧，这下恰好对上了来人的视线。

柔顺黑发下如同雕像般绝美精致的脸庞，扑面一股淡淡的酒香。

虽然只有一面之缘，黄仁俊还是立即认出了那人。

李。。。李帝努。。？？！！

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，怎么也预料不到会在这里碰见他。

而此刻站在对面的李帝努，沉着脸，黯淡着眼神，显然是把黄旭熙当成了形迹可疑的人。

稳住身体，清晰了几分意识的黄旭熙皱着眉转身，在带着疑惑和不耐烦的神情看向李帝努时，更加抓紧了黄仁俊的肩膀。

这人是谁。。。大早上的吵吵什么。。。

连续几天，李帝努一直压抑着自身的情绪，让他变得暴躁又易怒，他看着黄旭熙没有一点动作，反而是抱紧了黄仁俊时，那纠缠着发自内心的怒气，逐渐烧成一片怒火。

他甩了甩手腕，朝着黄旭熙的脸上就是一拳。

！！！！！！

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，被眼前的一幕惊的张大了嘴巴。

“哥！！”

一小时以前。

李帝努在房间里接到的，是李楷灿的电话。

他脑子一片混乱，甚至还没来得及问那人为什么会有自己的号码，李楷灿就先开了口。

“我本来不打算把这件事告诉你的，但是思考了几天，作为唯一知情的人，不告诉你也不提醒黄仁俊，内心总觉得有些愧疚。。。”

“你听好了。。。黄仁俊是我多年的好朋友，我看着他因为家里的一些状况一个人在外面打拼，什么都一个人抗，到现在也没有找到合适的alpha。那天见过面后，我看得出来你很震惊，你在惊讶于为什么黄仁俊要装作不认识你。”

李楷灿停顿了一下，声音变得更加低沉。

“他不是故意装作不认识你的，他是有苦衷的。。。说来你可能不信，他在喝醉的时候会有健忘症和脸盲症。。。他早就不记得你是谁了。。。而且他的身体很特殊，只对龙舌兰酒有反应，庆幸那天他碰见了你才没有出事。。。”

“今天和你说这些就是不希望你们之前有隔阂有误会。。。我现在把黄仁俊家的地址给你，你当面和他好好谈谈吧。”

“我们仁俊。。。就拜托你了。。”

“。。。。。。”


End file.
